Liburan Musim Panas
by Kyosuke Gunsho
Summary: Sekelompok anak yang masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2 ini sedang membicarakan tentang liburan musim panas yang akan segera dilaksanakan bulan depan. Apakah yang mereka rencanakan ?
1. Chapter 1

**Liburan Musim Panas by Kyosuke Gunsho**

**Chapter : Planning**

Ini adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance ?, Family, Humor ?**

**AU, OOC, Typo ?, (Garing, Gaje ?)**

Inti Cerita : Sekelompok anak yang masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2 ini sedang membicarakan tentang liburan musim panas yang akan segera dilaksanakan bulan depan. Apakah yang mereka rencanakan ?

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review !

Happy Reading :D

Di Sekolah SMA yang bernama Sekolah Konoha. Disana ada sekelompok anak yang sedang menjalankan aktivitas belajar di kelas mereka masing. Termasuk anak yang satu ini. Anak ini terkenal karena kebandelannya sampai guru – guru pun mengenali anak itu. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Naruto Uzumaki?

Anak berambuk jabrik atau acak – acakan dengan rambut yang di beri warna kuning (Dari lahir kalee) dan kumis tipis di wajahnya menambah kesan yang sedikit Terlihat Seram (Biasa Perasaan). Entah kenapa terkenal bandelnya oleh semua guru yang pernah mengajar dirinya, karena anak ini saat jam pelajaran dimulai dia sering menjahilinya teman – temannya yang sedang berkonsentrasi menjelaskan apa yang di jelaskan oleh gurunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Datanglah seorang guru Fisika dengan ciri berambut putih dan mata kirinya entah kenapa dari dulu hingga sekarang ditutup terus, dan kalau kemana – mana itu pakai masker untuk menutupi mulutnya. Guru ini sangat rajin dilihat dari seringnya dia membawa buku dan buku itu pun sering dibaca (tau kan). Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi Hatake.

"Selamat Pagi" Kata Guru Fisika tersebut kepada semua muridnya saat memasuki ruang kelas yang akan diajarkannya.

"Selamat Pagi Kakashi-Sensei" jawab para murid serentak.

"Oke anak - anak segera keluarkan buku kalian semua, kita akan segera memulai pelajarannya" Kata Guru Fisika tersebut sambil mengeluarkan buku paket fisika yang tidak sebegitu tebal.

Murid – murid pun langsung mengeluarkan semua bukunya dari buku paket, buku tulis, buku tugas.

Tiba – tiba ada anak yang langsung bertanya pada Guru Kakashi, padahal Guru Kakashi belum memulai pelajaran.

Dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan bertanya "Pak tolong saya jelasin lagi tentang pelajaran minggu kemarin karena saya bingung dengan Hukum Archimedes "? Tanya seorang murid dengan wajah yang di beri tanda segitga terbalik di pipi kanan dan kirinya.

"Hmm, Baiklah Kiba saya akan menjelaskan Hukum Archimedes sedikit" kata Guru Kakashi sambil mengambil kapur di depan papan tulis.

"Hukum Archimedes itu Hukum gaya tekan air kepada benda yang berada dipermukaan air" sambungnya lagi (maaf saya sendiri masih belum mengerti tentang Hukum Archimedes) #plaak dilempar kapur oleh Guru Fisika.

"Gimana sudah mengerti Kiba ?" Tanya Guru Kakashi.

"Terima Kasih, bapak akhirnya saya mengerti juga tentang Hukum Archimedes" sahut Kiba dengan tampang yang tidak meyakinkan.

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi para murid seperti biasa langsung berlarian menuju ke kantin yang ada di ujung sekolah mereka, tapi berbeda dengan sekelompok orang yang sering berkumpul pada waktu jam pelajaran selesai. Mereka berkumpul di pojok kanan kelas mereka dan disana adalah tempat duduk seorang anak yang terkenal bandelnya di kalangan orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi tidak bagi teman – teman yang sudah akrab dengannya, karena menurut mereka Naruto itu adalah sosok seseorang yang konyol dan penuh semangat.

"Yoo, hallo teman – teman, kalian sedang makan ?" tanya seorang anak berambut cepak dan beralis tebal dengan penuh semangat.

"Ya iyalah mana mungkin kita sedang belajar dengan makanan yang ada di depan kita. Rock Lee" kata seorang anak oranye dengan nada ketus dengan ikat rambut satu diatas kepalanya.

Mereka kemudian mengeluarkan perbelakalan makan siang mereka, untuk siap disantap oleh mulut mereka yang sudah tidak sabar ingin mencabik – cabik apa yang ada di dalam perbekalan makan siang mereka.

"Na.. ruto apa yang kau bawa untuk makan siang sekarang?" tanya seorang anak dengan malu – malu kepada Naruto.

"Aku ? Haha seperti biasa Mie Ramen yang menjadi kesukaanku sejak dulu Hinata" Jawab Naruto kepada seorang anak perempuan yang berambut hitam lurus yang bernama Hinata Hyuga dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Sakura apa yang kau bawa hari ini ?" Sambung seorang cewek yang berambut pirang, kepada temannya yang berambut merah jambu.

"Menu hari ini aku hanya roti dengan isi Tomat, Selada dan Mayoness di atasnya" Jawab Sakura Haruno sambil menjelaskan isi perbekalan yang dibawanya hari ini, kepada teman akrabnya yang bernama Ino Yamanaka.

Sasuke, Shino, Neji dan Sai memilih diam dan tak memperdulikan apa yang teman – temanya bicarakan. Dan yang lainnya makan dengan gembira sambil bersenda gurau bersama teman – temannya. Apalagi yang paling heboh adalah Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Bel berbunyi istirahat pun telah usai. Mereka segera membereskan perbekalan mereka dan melanjutkan jam pelajaran selanjutnya.

Pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa tidak ada yang hal menarik bagi Sasuke Uciha, yang dingin layaknya es di kutub. Apalagi dengan yang bernama Sai dia asik menggambar wajah teman perempuannya yang dia sukai, entah anak itu suka dengannya atau tidak. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru Nara dia memilih mengeluarkan semua isi pensilnya dan membuat sebuah miniatur bangunan yang ada dipikirannya.

Naruto? dia hanya sedang menjahili Lee yang ada di depannya karena rambutnya yang aneh apalagi memiliki alis yang sangat tebal sekali. Kiba dengan serius memperhatikan pelajaran karena dia tidak ingin ketinggalan berita pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan tersebut.

"Anak – anak besok kita sudah memasuki liburan Musim Panas buatlah liburan itu menjadi menyenangkan dan tambahlah ilmu kalian diwaktu Liburan" Kata Guru Shizune kepada murid – muridnya.

"Iya Bu ..." Jawab serentak oleh semua muridnya yang berada di dalam kelas, kemudian mereka merapikan buku - buku mereka yang ada di atas meja dan memasukkan ke dalam tas mereka.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dan guru yang mengajarkan pun meninggalkan kelas yang telah di masuki. Sekelompok anak yang tadinya makan bersama itu memilih untuk menuju ke perpustakaan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan tiba – tiba semuanya ingin ke perpustakaan.

Sasuke yang ditempeli terus dengan Sakura, Sai yang terus memperhatikan Ino, Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang konyol bersama temannya Kiba, Lee. Neji hanya diam seperti mayat hidup yang hanya berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan dan disampingnya ada Shino dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku Jaketnya. Chouji dan Shikamaru terus bersama entah ada apa dengan mereka karena mereka kemana – mana selalu bersama, Chouji yang terus memakan Snack kentang yang dipegangnya dan Shikamaru yang melihat teman – temannya dengan malas tak memperdulikan semuanya.

**.**

Sampailah mereka di Perpustakan mereka yang sedang dituju dari tadi. Kemudian mereka mencari sebuah buku yang berisikan tentang peristiwa yang ada di kota tempat tinggal mereka. Akhirnya mereka berbagi tugas menjadi 3 kelompok.

Sasuke, Sai, Lee dan Shino mencari buku di rak sebelah kanan yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Naruto, Kiba, Neji mencari di ruang komputer yang ada di sebelah pintu ruang perpustakaan. Dan lainnya mencarinya di semua rak buku yang ada di ruang perpustakaan tersebut. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Chouji memilih diam di tempat menunggu para temannya yang sedang asik berburu buku di perpustakaan.

"Kawan aku menemukan website untuk acara liburan musim panas kita bulan depan" Kiba memulai pembicaraan di tengah teman – temannya yang sedang sibuk mencari informasi.

"Mana Kiba ?" seru Naruto yang penasaran

"Lihat nih website _ .net._" sambil nunjukin websitenya ke naruto dan Sakura, Shikamaru dan di ikuti oleh Ino yang ada dibelakang mereka. (Maaf websitenya saya buat sendiri)

"Wah sepertinya bagus itu tempat - tempat yang ada di website" kata Ino yang sudah berada diantara mereka.

"Kau ini muncul secara tiba – tiba, Jantung mau copot ini" teriak Sakura pada Ino yang sudah menjadi teman kecilnya.

"Simpan saja itu website, nanti kita bahas lagi, sekarang kita tunggu yang lain yang sedang mencari lewat buku yang ada di perpustakaan kita ini" kata Shikamaru kepada Kiba

"Oke kita cari lagi, jangan lupa cari yang harganya pas dengan ukuran uang yang kita miliki" Sakura memberi arahan kepada teman – temannya.

Akhirnya website yang didapat oleh Kiba tersebut disimpan dan akhirnya teman – temannya yang lain yang mencari informasi lewat buku – buku perpustakaan itu berkumpul di ruang tengah. Memang di perpustakaan mereka ada tempat yang cukup luas di tengah perpustakaan sekolah mereka. Ditengah – tengahnya ada meja berbentuk bundar yang besar yang muat untuk beberapa orang. Setelah semuanya berkumpul mereka langsung membicarakan tujuan mereka semula datang ke ruang perpustakaan.

"Oke kita mulai saja perbincangan kita ini" Kata Sakura kepada teman – temannya yang sudah berkumpul dan duduk di sekitar meja bundar itu.

"Oke" Sambung teman – temannya dengan penuh semangat api yang membara.

Di depan mereka semua ada kurang lebih lima buku yang dibawa oleh semuanya ke meja bundar. Sai, Hinata, Shino sudah siap mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil untuk menulis hal –hal yang perlu dicatat agar dapat dibuka kembali karena daya ingat manusia itu sangat terbatas apalagi seseorang yang daya tangkapnya cepat dan mudah mengingatnya terkadang lupa apa yang barusan dia kerjakan.

Buku berjudul _'Indahnya Bercinta'_ itu diambil oleh Ino dan dengan refleksnya Ino berteriak dengan kencang sehingga memekikkan telinga semua teman – temannya. (wah Authornya berbahaya)

"Ada apa denganmu Ino? Kenapa Tiba – tiba kau menjerit seperti itu bikin kaget saja" Kata Lee kepada Ino yang masih menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ino-pig sudah 2 kali kamu mengagetkanku lagi" Kata Sakura yang pendengarannya masih agak memekakkan akibat jeritan teman kecilnya itu (ingat tidak waktu Ino mengagetkan Sakura :V).

"I... ini aku tak sengaja mengambil bukui yang berjudul _'Indahnya Bercinta'_" Sambil menunjukkan buku yang diambilnya tadi kepada Sakura.

"Hah ?" Sambil membelalakkan matanya dan mulut yang dibiarkan menganga dan Ekspresi Sakura tiba – tiba berubah setelah melihat judul buku itu.

"Coba sini aku lihat" dengan cepatnya buku itu diambil oleh Naruto dan Naruto hanya tersenyum nyengir entah apa yang pikirkan oleh anak itu.

"Siapa yang telah mengambil buku itu ?" Suara Sakura dengan nada sedikit marah setelah tau apa judul tersebut.

"He ... he ... he ... maaf – maaf habis judul buku itu menarik, ya akhirnya aku ambil" Kata seorang anak berambut berponi dan beralis tebal.

"Kau itu ..."

_**PLAAK**_

Satu pukulan Sakura yang tidak sebegitu keras, namun menyakitkan yang pas mengenai atas kepala anak bernama Lee.

"Aduuuh ... sakit Sakura apa yang kau lakukan" Kata Lee seperti orang yang tak pernah berbuat salah dan tak punya dosa (kasihan ya :D).

Semua temannya pun hanya bisa menahan tawa akibat perbuatan Lee tersebut. Mereka tidak bisa menolong Lee jika berurusan dengan Sakura.

"Cepat kembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya kau ambil tadi" Kata Sakura yang masih kesal kepada Lee.

"Hmm" Jawab Lee singkat.

Kemudian sebuah buku diambil lagi oleh Neji dan apa yang dilihatnya ? ternyata sebuah buku yang lagi – lagi berjudul aneh dan diluar topik pembicaraan mereka. Neji hanya bisa mengeluarkan cairan merah tipis yang keluar dari hidungnya karena di covernya ada gambar Dua orang remaja yang saling menempelkan bibir mereka. Buku itu berjudul _'Asiknya Berciuman'._

Didepan Neji ada Shino dan Kiba yang kebingungan melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung Neji. Dan di sudut lain dua orang laki – laki yang sangat serius melihat buku yang mereka baca. Buku itu berjudul _'Cara Memuaskan Pasangan Anda' ._Ternyata dua orang itu adalah Shikamaru dan Sasuke (apa ?). Chouji yang ada 1 meter di sebelah kanan Shikamaru tampak bingung dengan dua temannya yang sangat serius membaca buku yang dipegang.

Akhirnya Shikamaru, Sasuke beserta Neji meminta izin untuk ke toilet sebentar. Sebelum mereka beranjak untuk berdiri untuk pergi ke toilet buku yang mereka baca tadi diletakkan di bawah meja agar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Maaf saya mau ke toilet sebentar" Neji pun berkata kepada Sakura dan teman – teman yang lainnya sambil menutupi hidungnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku juga ikut" Seru Shikamaru dan diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakang Shikamaru

"Gila siapa yang telah membawa buku tadi ?" tanya Shikamaru pada Neji dan Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya

"Entah" Jawab oleh Kedua temannya dengan serentak namun tanpa ekpresi

^Diruang perpustakaan^

"Kenapa dengan 3 anak tadi ? tiba – tiba mereka serentak pergi ke toilet" kata Ino pada teman –temannya

"Entah ?" balas Sai dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena habis menjawab pertanyaan orang yang disukainya.

Shino, Kiba, dan Chouji langsung serentak mengambil buku yang dibaca temannya oleh temannya. Dan _**BLAAK **_mata mereka terbelalak dan mulut mereka menganga karena habis membaca judul dan cover dari buku tersebut. Langsung buku itu di kembalikan lagi ke bawah meja tempat buku itu ditaruh.

(Emang ada buku judul seperti itu di Perpustakaan) (Plakk) (Mana mungkin ada)(Pukulan kasih sayang Sakura dilampiaskan pada Author)

Kemudian mereka sehabis dari Toliet #eh Toilet langsung kembali ke ruang perpustakaan dan mengambil buku yang dibaca dan dikembalikan ke tempat seharusya berada. Sai yang sudah menemukan tempat tujuan segera memberi tahu yang lainnya. Tujuan Sai adalah pergi ke gua peninggalan perang yang terkenal mistisnya.

"Kita pergi ke tempat ini saja" Sahut Sai kepada teman – teman lainnya. Dengan nada datar tetapi tersenyum tipis kepada teman – temannya khususnya Ino yang disukainya.

Kemudian teman – temannya melihat Sai dengan serentak dan melihat nama tempat yang diinginkan Sai. Dan _**JLEBB**_ semua blu kuduk mereka semua tiba – tiba berdiri setelah melihat buku yang ditunjukkan oleh Sai.

"TIDAK" jawab serentak oleh teman – teman yang tidak setuju dengan pilihan Sai.

"Hahaha sepertinya bagus itu Sai tempatnya" Seru Naruto yang sangat bersemangat.

Tiba – tiba semua mata tertuju pada Naruto dan dengan serentak semuanya mengeluarkan deathglear kepadanya.

"Hahaha ... Maaf – maaf hanya bercanda" Jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ketempat ini?" tanya Sakura kepada temannya. Dan berusaha untuk melupakan tujuan yang diinginkan oleh Sai.

"Wah itu bagus Sakura" Seru Ino kepada Sakura. Dan Hinata yang sedari tadi diam membisu tiba – tiba mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya bahwa menyetujui tujuan yang diplih oleh Sakura.

Akhirnya Semuanya setuju dengan pilihan Sakura. Tujuan yang di pilih Sakura adalah Tempat Kolam Renang yang didalamnya terletak berbagai wahana yang menyenangkan yang bisa merefeshing otak untuk Liburan Musim Panas Mereka. Kemudian mereka semua pulang kerumahnya masing – masing karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

**Wah akhirnya selesai juga chapter awalnya semoga tidak GaJe *readers: gaje banget malah!***

**Mungkin Cerita ini akan saya buat menjadi 2 Chapter Saja **

**Silahkan Tinggalkan Review Atau PM (Private Messaging) sebelum menutup cerita ini**

**Mohon maaf bila ada salah – salah kata**

**Sempatkan untuk me-Review :D **

**Ganbatte !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Liburan Musim Panas by Kyosuke Gunsho**

**Chapter : Planning**

Ini adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance ?, Family, Humor ?**

**AU, OOC, Typo ?, (Garing, Gaje ?)**

Inti Cerita : Sekelompok anak yang masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2 ini sedang membicarakan tentang liburan musim panas yang akan segera dilaksanakan bulan depan. Apakah yang mereka rencanakan ?

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review !

Happy Reading :D

Bulan untuk liburan Musim Panas telah datang. Bulan itu disambut meriah oleh semua siswa di Sekolah yang cukup terkenal. Sekolah itu bernama Konoha. Termasuk kelompok murid yang satu ini. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan kelompok Naruto Uzumaki ?.

Mereka pun sangat gembira melihat pemandangan yang begitu terasa bebas seakan seperti seekor anak burung yang berulang kali mencoba untuk terbang ke udara yang bebas. Kemudian sang anak burung itu bisa mengepakkan sayapnya dengan lebar ke udara dan terbang bebas ke angkasa.

Sekelompok kawanan itu terus bersama seperti layaknya gerombolan bebek yang selalu bersama dan terlihat seperti bersenang – senang bersama.

Tak salah kalau mereka sudah mencari informasi untuk liburan mereka untuk menyambut Liburan musim panas kali ini. Teman – temannya waktu itu sudah ada yang punya pasangan untuk diajak berlibur bersama. Seperti Sasuke dengan Sakura, Sai dengan Ino, Naruto dengan Ino. Dan lainnya masih ingin sendiri untuk menikmati masa – masa remaja mereka.

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya melihat ke angkasa yang cukup menyilaukan disertai dengan burung – burung yang bebas mengudara tanpa beban sedikitpun. Sakura membuka ingatannya kembali bulan lalu, saat mereka sedang merencanakn kegiatan Musim panas mereka. Dan selang beberapa waktu kemudian Sakura mengeluarkan senyum puas dengan rencana yang mereka pilih. Begitu juga Sasuke yang menantikan kedatangan musim panas yang telah ditunggu – tunggu waktu itu. Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kanan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang begitu bahagia dengan memandang langit yang dipenuhi warna berkilauan dan burung – burung yang berterbangan.

**^Flash Back ON^**

Sebelum mereka keluar ari ruang perpusatakaan. Sasuke yang sudah berada di pintu masuk perpustakaan tersebut dengan sontak menghentikan langkah Sakura yang sudah di depan pintu masuk. Kemudian Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan diajaknya Sakura ke depan pintu masuk kelasnya. Sakura di pojokkan di tembok yang berada di sebelah kiri pintu masuk kelasnya oleh Sasuke

Sakura yang semula tidak tau apa – apa hanya bisa menahan malu dan menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang merah. Sasuke pun bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau sejak dari masuk sekolah ini kau selalu membututiku ?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang berada didepannya sekarang.

Dengan nada yang terbata – bata Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "I.. tu aku sejak melihatmu pertama kali aku melihatmu aku sudah jatuh Cinta kepadamu"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. "Tahukah kau atas perbuatanmu itu aku merasa terganggu atas perlakuanmu itu" jawab Sasuke pelan dengan mendekatkatkan bibirnya ke kuping kiri Sakura.

"ma.. maaf, aku tak tau kalau itu mengganggumu kupikir kau tidak akan merasa terganggu atas perbuatanku itu kepadamu" jawab Sakura terbata – bata takut bahwa Sasuke akan marah kepadanya.

"Hn. Tidak akan kumaafkan perbuatanmu tadi" kata Sasuke dengan nada sinis kepada Sakura.

"Ka.. lau begitu gimana caranya agar kau memaafkanku ?" tanyanya kepada Sasuke yang dianggapnya akan semakin marah padanya.

"Kau akan kumaafkan jika kau mau menjadi Kekasihku (sekali lagi kekasihku)" jawab Sasuke kepada Sakura dan sontak membuatnya akan mati ditempat lalu didekap oleh sang pangeran yang ada di depannya.

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan barusan itu Sasuke ?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat kepada Sakura.

Akhirnya Sakura meng-Iya-kan pertanyaan yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya. Wajah mereka pun bertemu dimulai dari kedua mata mereka yang saling memandang, kemudian diikuti oleh hidung yang semakin menepel satu sama lain, dan dilanjut oleh benturan kedua mulut mereka. Dan terjadilah yang Namanya Ciuman Antara Sasuke dan Sakura (andaikan bisa dilakukan di dunia nyata? #plakk). Mereka pun berbahagia karena status meraka sekarang sudah resmi menjadi dua sepasang kekasih.

**^ Flash Back OFF ^**

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh sekelompok anak yang telah jauh dari beberapa hari yang lalu untuk menyiapkan tempat liburan mereka.

Ino dan Sai yang hari ini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih ini pun tidak akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan kali ini untuk menjadikan liburan musim panas ini menjadi liburan yang sangat menyenangkan. Mereka berdua mengingat kembali masa lalu mereka sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sai dan Ino saling memandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

**^ Flash Back ON ^**

Saat setelah pulang dari sekolah Sai berlari menuju Ino yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Lalu Sai berjalan disamping Ino dan membuat Ino kaget atas kedatangan Sai yang sudah berada di sampingnya itu.

"Kenapa kau ini Sai ? tiba – tiba mengagetkanku" kata Ino sambil menahan rasa marah kepada Sai.

"Maaf – maaf aku sebenarnya hanya mau ..." jawab Sai sambil gugup setelah berada disamping Ino.

Kemudian mereka berhenti di pinggir jalan yang tepat di atasnya adalah Tanaman Bunga Sakura dan di sebelahnya ada lampu jalan yang menyinari jalanan dan tak luput juga menyinari Tanaman sakura dan juga mereka tak luput e=terkena sinar lampu yang memberi penyinaran pada jalanan. Kedua bola mata Sai dan Ino akhirnya bertemu dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Mau memberikan sebuah lukisan yang akan kuberikan padamu" kata Sai sambil memberikan gambarnya ke Ino dengan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya ke bawah menahan rasa malu yang di tahannya.

Kemudian Ino pun melihat lukisan yang telah diberikan oleh Sai kepadanya dan setelah dilihatnya dengan seksama, lalu Ino membalikkan gambar itu dan dilihatnya sebuah tulisan. Tulisan itu berisi _'manakah kedua pilihan ini yang akan kau pilih ? Jadi kekasihkuku atau Jadi Teman baikku'._

Ino pun terharu dengan perbuatan Sai kepadanya setelah dia memberikan lukisan yang bergambar dirinya dan sekarang ada sebuah pertanyaan yang harus dia jawab. Dan jawaban itu adalah _'Ingin menjadi kekasih Sai'. _Karena Ino sendiri sudah memendam perasaan sukanya pas Sai dan sontak Ino pun memilih untuk memilih menjadi pasangan Sai.

Sai pun senang dengan jawaban Ino. Akhirnya mereka saling mendekatkan bibir mereka dan terjadilah sebuah ciuman mereka yang pertama di awal mereka jadian. Yang menjadi saksi mereka saat itu adalah tanaman sakura yang ada diatas mereka. (lagi – lagi ciuman :'D)

**^ Flash Back OFF ^**

Tak luput juga dengan seorang gadis yang bertubuh sedikit mengembang yang berbeda seperti waktu dia kecil. Dan gadis itu adalah Hinata Hyuga, yang sudah sah menjadi kekasih sang idolanya yaitu Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto memeluk sakura disamping kirinya dan meletakkan kepala sang gadis ke pundaknya.

**^ Flash Back On ^**

Sebelum keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya Naruto berhenti untuk menunggu Hinata yang masih berada di belakangnya, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah jalan duluan di depan Naruto. Hinata yang melihat Naruto di depan pagar sekolahnya itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyilakan jari – jemarinya di depan dada miliknya.

"Na ... Naruto, se..dang apa kau disini ?" tanya Hinata malu – malu kepada Naruto yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Ya menunggumu lah" jawab Naruto dengan spontan dan membuat wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Habis kau itu lama sekali, semuanya sudah keluar tetapi kau masih didalam sekolah bikin khawatir saja" sambung Naruto dan 'DEEG' jantung Hinata tiba – tiba berubah bertambah kencang dan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah atas perkataan Naruto.

"Ayo kita segera pulang sudah mau malam ini" ajak Naruto kepada Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm .." jawab Hinata singkat kepada Naruto.

Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama hingga tiba – tiba Hinata mengucapkan sepata – kata kepada Naruto.

"Na ru to, apakah kau pernah menyukai orang lain ?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto

"Pernah dan itu adalah Sakura, kenapa kau tanyakan itu padaku ?" jawab Naruto dengan spontan tanpa memikirkan perasaan Hinata, sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak apa – apa Naruto aku hanya ingin tau saja" Hinata menanggapinya sambil sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Naruto.

Di dalam hati Hinata ada sebuah kata yang ingin dia ucapkan tapi sungguh sulit untuk diungkapkan. Kemudian Hinata mencoba untuk memberanikan diri untuk melontarkan isi hatinya kepada Naruto.

"Hmm Naruto aku dari dulu itu sudah suka padamu" tiba – tiba kata – kata itu keluar dari mulut Hinata dan membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah atas apa yang dia katakan barusan.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi ?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah halte Bis dan duduk disana untuk beristirahat sebentar.

"i ..tu aku tadi bilang bahwa aku suka padamu" kata itu kembali Hinata ungkapkan kepada Naruto. Kemudian Naruto memandang Hinata dan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pipi san gadis tersebut.

Lalu mata berdua mereka bertemu dan terjadilah bahasa – bahasa mata yang keluar dari tatapan mereka berdua. Denga penuh keyakinan Naruto pun menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku juga suka padamu Hinata saat aku sudah ingin melupakan Sakura yang ternyata Sakura terus mendekati Sasuke" senyum Naruto diberikan kepada wajah sang gadis, sang gadis pun tersenyum bercampur menangis saat Naruto bilang begitu kepadanya.

"Benarkah Naruto ?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi kepada Naruto yang sejak tadi memegang pipinya dan mempertemukan kedua wajah mereka.

"Ya, aku yakin bahwa aku suka padamu" jawab Naruto sekali lagi.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun berpelukan sebagai tanda bahwa mereka sudah menjadi pasangan yang saling mencintai. (tapi kenapa tempat kejadiannya kok di Halte Bis ?)

**^ Flash Back OFF ^**

Sasuke dengan Sakura, Sai dengan Ino, Naruto dengan Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru. Sudah berkumpul di Tempat yang sudah mereka janjkan yaitu di Halte Bis dekat dengan sekolah mereka.

Semua sudah siap dengan perbekalan mereka masing – masing dan yang paling banyak perbekalannya adalah Chouji. Ukuran tas dan Badannya sudah hampir sama. Shikamaru menitipkan barang bawaannya kepada Chouji. Kiba membawa anjing tercintanya karena di tempat tujuan mereka boleh membawa peliharaannya asalkan hewan yang dibawanya tidak berbuat onar dan terus dijaga oleh pemiliknya. Lee sangat bersemangat dengan hari ini karena jarang sekali dia diajak pergi dengan teman – temannya saat ini. Neji dan Shino terlihat diam saja sambil memegang barang bawaan mereka.

Sakura dan Ino menjadikan barang bawaannya menjadi satu, berbeda dengan Hinata dia memilih untuk membawanya sendiri dan tidak ingin merepotkan teman – temannya. Sasuke dan Sai hanya membawa tas berukuran sedang dan Naruto membawa tas yang sedikit lebih besar dengan milik Sasuke dan Sai.

Bis yang ditunggu – tunggu akhirnya tiba. Mereka segera naik dan duduk ditempat yang kosong. Naruto duduk dibelakang dengan Kiba, Lee, Shino sedikit menjauh dari mereka dan duduk dibelakang bersama mereka. Sakura duduk dengan Ino, Sasuke dan Sai memilih duduk bersama karena kekasihnya berpisah dengan mereka. Shikamaru dan Chouji duduk dibelakang Sasuke dan Sai. Hinata dan saudaranya Neji duduk bersama di samping Shikamaru dan Chpuji dan didepannya ada Sakura dan Ino.

Di tengah – tengah perjalanan mereka bersenda gurau untuk melepaskan rasa bosan mereka di dalam bis. Naruto, Kiba, Lee seperti biasa mereka yang paling ramai, Sakura dan Ino hanya berbincang berdua saja. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Naruto, Kiba, Lee. Dan Sasuke, Neji, Shino dan Shikamaru memiklih diam dan membisu tak memperdulikan temannya. Chouji sejak tadi berangkat sampai sekarang masih saja makan snack yang dibawanya (kok gk habis – habis ?). Satu lagi Sai hanya mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dan menggambar sesuatu entah itu apa ?.

Akhirnya mereka sampailah di tempat tujuan mereka. Dengan cepat mereka langsung turun dari bis dan sebelum turun Neji dan Shino membayar tagihan kepada Bis yang telah mengantarkan mereka.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata memesan tiket yang bisa membuat mereka masuk kedalam Wahana Kolam Renang, yang lainnya pun sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk. Setelah memberikan karcis kepada orang yang menjaga pintu masuk. Mereka pun masuk ke Wahana dan disambut oleh jalanan yang bergelombang dan seperti berada disebuah alam yang sejuk dan damai. Mata mereka pun tertuju pada sebuah kolam renang yang ada di samping kanan tempat mereka berjalan. Kolam renang itu penuh dengan berbagai permainan, seperti _seluncuran air_ yang berkelok – kelok, diatasnya ada sebuah wahana yang menguji adrenalinmu tentang ketinggian yaitu _Flying Fox_. Di ujung jalan yang sedang mereka tapaki ada sebuah kolam yang cukup besar. Kolam itu dibuat untuk para _pendayuh sepeda air._

Disebelah kiri dari kolam itu sendiri ada sebuah tempat yang banyak beberapa mobil yang saling beradu kekuatan ya ?. Itu adalah arena untuk arena yang sangat populer _Bom – Bom Car_. Dan tidak sebegitu jauh dari pandangan mereka terlihat ada sebuah tempat yang khusus untuk sekelompok hewan _Kijang_ (sejenis rusa tapi besar).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kemudian mereka bergegas untuk menuju ke kamar mandi dan kamar mandinya terletak di sebelah timur dari kolam renang. Setelah mereka berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian bebas, akhirnya mereka pun berkumpul di sebuah kedai tempat makan siang. Karena mereka dari dari setelah sampai di tempat ini, mereka belum makan sama sekali.

Di depan mereka ada sebuah tempat yang kosong dan lumayan lebar cukup untuk dimuati 12 orang. Mereka pun kemudian memesan makanan untuk santapan makan siang mereka. Dan yang memesan makanan saat ini adalah giliran Neji, Sai, Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Kalian mau pesan apa" kata Neji sambil menawari kepada teman – temannya.

"Aku pesan mie Ramen saja seperti biasanya" kata Naruto sambil menunujuk sebuah kedai yang ada di sebelah kiri dari 5 toko di depannya. Kiba, lee, Ino mengangguk menyetujui pesanan Naruto.

"Aku mau Onigiri saja dengan isi irisan ayam di dalam Onigirinya" Kata Sakura kepada Neji yang bagaikan pelayan. Chouji, Hinata, Sai, dan Sasuke mengangguk dan menyetujui pesanan yang dipilih oleh sakura tersebut.

"Aku mau Takoyaki dengan saos balado dan mayonaise yang ditaruh di atasnya" kata Shino sambil membayangkan makanan yang telah di katakannya tadi. Yang lainnya terasa heran dengan pesanan Shino, sangat berbeda dengan kepribadiannya yang sangat pendiam tapi memiliki rasa makanan yang aneh ?.

Kemudian Neji memesan ke kedai mie ramen untuk mengantarkan pesanan dari teman – temannya dan jumlah pesanannya adalah 5 buah dengan bonus minuman teh hangat. Sasuke dan Sai ke bagian kedai Onigiri yang letakknya berada di sebelah kanan kedai takoyaki dengan jarak 3 kedai di sebelahnya. Mereka pun memesan 5 buah juga dengan bonus sebuah es dengan irisan buah kelapa yang baru saja dipecah. Shikamaru kebagian memesan pesanan Shino yang aneh tapi dia juga memesan makanan yang dipilih Shino, menurutnya mungkin akan terasa enak dengan bonus minuman es nangka.

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang ke meja tempat mereka menunggu. Mereka pun melahap dengan nikmat pesanan dan telah mereka pilih. Tampaknya si Shikamaru Nara tampak biasa – biasa saja dengan jenis pesanan yang dipilihmya.

Setelah mereka mengisi perut mereka, mereka langsung berpencar dan sebelum mereka berpencar mereka sudah menentukan tempat bertemunya lagi yaitu di sebuah _kandang _Kijang. Tepat pukul empat sore mereka harus berkumpul di sana. Mereka pun akhirnya bersenang – senang dengan permainan yang ada di wahana tersebut. Sekarang masih pukul satu lewat lima belas menit. Masih banyak waktu yang harus mereka lakukan.

Naruto dan Hinata memilih ke wahana seluncuran yang berkelok - kelok penuh rintangan dan kasih sayang.

"Hinata ayo kita pergi kesana ?" ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah seluncuran yang tingginya mencapai 3 meter lebih 100 centimeter dan seluncuran itu berbentuk setengah lingkaran.

"A..nu Naruto aku takut" jawab Hinata kepada sang kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tenang saja kan ada aku yang selalu melindungimu" Naruto menjwab dengan penuh keyakinan, sontak wajah sang gadis yang pemalu itu menjadi memerah atas perkataan sang kekasihnya kepadanya.

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke seluncuran dan naik ke atas sambil melewati anak tangga yang berjumlah 500. Memang sungguh capek tapi setelah berada di atas terlihat sebuah pemandangan yang masih alami yang belum pernah ada di kota mereka. Daratan yang penuh dengan hijaunya rumput dan tumbuhan berpadu menjadi satu menghasilkan suatu pemandangan yang indah.

Mereka pun bersiap – siap untuk menerima sentakan dari sang seluncuran yang amat menyeramkan di depan mata mereka. Hinata dengan berada di depan dan Naruto berada di belakang Hinata bermaksud untuk melindungi san pujaan hatinya itu. Bila –bila ada seorang laki- laki menabrak Hinata dari belakang dia bisa menghalanginya. Dengan aba – aba mereka pun segera meluncur ke seluncuran yang sudah mereka duduki.

Satu , Dua, Tiga. **WUSS **mereka pun melaju dengan cepat menuruni seluncuran yang amat menyeramkan. Naruto dengan sigap memegang pinggang Hinata dan sontak Hinata pun kaget dengan sedikit hentakan badannya ke atas.

"Tenang putriku kau akan kulindungi dari belakang sini dan kau tak akan kulepaskan sampai kita jatuh diatas permukaan air" Naruto menyakinkan sang pujaan hatinya yang sedang menutup matanya tidak mau melihat yang ada di depannya.

Mereka terlihat gembira dengan apa yang dialami sekarang. Tak lama di depan mereka sudah kelihatan sebuah air yang siap menerima kehadiran mereka berdua. Sebelum mereka jatuh ke air dengan sigap Naruto membalikkan badan Hinata dan menghadapkannya dengannya. Lalu ... **Byurr. **Mereka pun jatuh sempurna di permukaan air.

Ternyata Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata yang sedang dipeluknya dan berada di atasnya saat ini. Hinata hanya terdiam menahan nafas akibat dia tenggelam dengan sang pujaan hatinya. Kemudian mereka pun muncul dari dalam air dan wajah mereka serentak berubah jadi merah akibat perbuatan mereka barusan. Mereka pun kemudian menyusuri kolam renang tersebut sampai jam yang ditentukan tiba.

_Di Sisi Lain._

Shino, Kiba, Neji dan Lee memilih pergi ke arena sepeda air yang ditemani oleh dua sepasang kekasih dan terlihat begitu Romantis yaitu Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka pun memilih jenis kendaraan yang akan mereka pilih. Sasuke dan Sakura memilih sepeda air berbentuk Angsa, Shino dan Kiba memilih bentuk Naga yang telah diincar mereka, Neji dan Lee memilih sepeda air berbentuk Sapi ?. Shino, Kiba Lee dan Neji mereka berdua berduel untuk mengayuh sepeda air mereka untuk melewati sebuah jembatan yang jaraknya 2 meter di depan mereka. Siap yang sampai duluan melewati jembatan itu dialah yang menang dan yang kalah akan dihukum memakan makanan dengan bumbu _maichi _yang amat pedas.

"Hei Kiba" teriak Lee kepada kiba yang berada di samping kanannya.

"Apa ?".

"Ayo kita bertanding" ajak Lee kepada Kiba.

"Tanding apa ?" Kiba penasaran.

"Di depan sana ada sebuah jembatan, siapa yang sampai duluan dia yang menang" Lee.

"Terus yang Kalah ?" tanya Kiba

"Yang kalah harus makan harus makan, makanan yang ada bumbu _maichinya_" sontak Neji, Kiba, dan Shino berubah muka menjadi menengang dan melotot atas perkataan Lee barusan.

"Oke siapa takut" jawab Kiba dengan yakin.

Mau tidak mau Neji dan Shino harus berjuang agar tidak memakan – makanan yang dicampur bumbu super pedas itu. Kiba dan Lee saling tatap mata mereka sama – sama melemparkan _deathglear_ yangmenambah semangat mereka dan bukti bahwa mereka akan tidak saling mengalah. Yang bertindak menyetir adalah Kiba dan Lee, sedangkan Neji dan Shino membantu mengayuh sepeda.

Kemudian Tiga, Dua, Satu. **Wuss. **Mereka mengayuh sepeda air yang mereka tumpangi dengan seluruh kekuatan mereka. Tapi rintangan di depan mereka sangat sulit karena banyak orang yang juga bermain sepeda air. Jadi mereka harus bisa menghindari para pengayuh sepeda yang lain.

**Wuss. **Kecepatan mereka bertambah tiba – tiba di depan Kiba ada benda seperti pelampung entah apa itu, tapi dia harus melewatinya. "Pegangan Shino" sontak Shino pun berpegangan pada kursi yang di dudukinya dan **Byurr. **Akhirnya mereka terjatuh ke air karena belokan yang dibuat mereka terlalu tajam dan membuat mereka terjatuh ke Air. Untung saja kedalaman airnya tidak sebegitu dalam.

Neji dan Lee menertawai mereka, mereka pun tidak melihat di depan mereka ada sebuah daratan yang sedikit ke air dan **Brakk ... Byurr. **Sepeda yang mereka tumpangi menyusul kejadian temannya yang barusan jatuh dari sepedanya. Karena mereka terlalu senang dengan gagalnya Shino dan Kiba mereka melupakan jalan yang mereka lewati.

Alhasil tidak ada satupun orang yang berhasil melewati jembatan yang telah mereka incar. Tetapi mereka malah mendapat sebuah mandi di kolam yang dibuat untuk sepeda air. Banyak juga yang menonton mereka karena mereka kok bisa jatuh dari sepeda dan jatuh kedalam air.

Akhirnya mereka diangkat oleh petugas yang berjaga di kolam tersebut, setelah diangkat mereka malah kena omel oleh petugas tersebut atas perbuatan yang mereka lakukan.

_Masih Di Wahana Sepeda Air_

Sepasang kekasih yang memadu Cinta sedang bermesraan di sepeda yang mereka tunggangi, mereka tidak peduli dengan orang sekitar. Karena mereka sudah merasa seperti pasangan yang baru di tumbuhi oleh rasa yang tak bisa digantikan oleh apapun.

Dengan Sakura yang menempelkan kepalanya ke oundak Sasuke, dan Sasuke memegang kepala kekasihnya dengan tangan sebelah kiri dan tangan sebelah kanan mengambil kendali untuk mengendalikan arah sepeda airnya. Dengan lembut sambil membelai rambut yang halus yang dimiliki sang pujaan hatinya penuh dengan kemesraan mereka siratkan.

"Sasuke" tanya Sakura.

"Hn" Sasuke.

"Apakah menurutmu mereka itu sudah keterluan ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Maksudmu Lee, Neji, Shino, dan Kiba ?"jawab Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Hmm" singkat Sakura.

"Jelas keterlaluan, main sepeda air masa sampai jatuh" jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar tetapi penuh kasih sayang.

"Sudah tak usah pikirkan mereka, kita disini kan mau bersenang – senang" jawab Sasuke kepada Sakura sambil meberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di rambut kepala Sakura.

Mereka pun mengelilingi wahana sepeda air itu sampai waktu berkumpul mereka tiba. Mereka terlihat mesra layaknya dua ekor merpati yang _bertengger_ di pohon sebelah kanan mereka. Sepasang merpati itulah yang menjadi saksi kisah Cinta mereka berdua.

_Di Sisi Lain._

Shikamaru dan Chouji memilih untuk pergi ke Wahana yang menguji rasa jantung mereka, mereka memilih untuk ke Wahana Bom – Bom Car. Mereka meilih terpisah agar mereka bisa saling menabrakkan mobil yang akan mereka tumpangi tersebut kepada temannya. Chouji memilih mobil berwarna Merah dengan dihiasi oleh warna kuning di samping kiri dan kana tersebut. Shikamaru memilih mobil berwarna Hijau dengan moti dadu di samping kanan dan kiri badan mobilnya.

Pertama – tama mereka memilih untuk berputar sejenak selama kuran glebih 5 menit. Setelah puas berkeliling mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menabrak diri mereka yang pastinya mobilnya yang akan di tabrakannya. Mereka saling mencari dimana lawannya. Shikamaru berada di pojok kanan dari tempat pintu masuk tadi, sedangkan Chouji berada di samping kiri pintu masuk. Setelah mencari mereka melajukan mobil mereka dengan kencang dan **Braak ** suara benturan dari mobil Chuji yan di bentur oleh orang lain. Chouji merasa tidak terima atas apa yang menimpanya, kemudian dia mencari orang tersebut dan **Braak, **sura benturan kembali terjadi antara mobil Chouji dengan orang yang menabraknya tadi. Setelah puas Chouji kembali mencari temannya yang menjadi musuhnya untuk saat ini yaitu Shikamaru. Tanpa disadari oleh Chouji, Shikamaru sudah berada di samping kiri Chouji dan **Braak, **benturan terjadi lagi yang membuat Chouji makin marah di mengejar mobil Shikamaru.

Chouji tidak peduli dengan mobil yang lain. Apa yang menghalanginya dia _tabrak _demi mendapatkan buruannya. Arena menjadi memanas akibat perbuatan Chouji semua orang jadi saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Membuat Shikamaru berputar – putar terkena benturan dari mobil lain. Kemudian **Braak **benturan kembali terjadi, kali ini benturan terjadi oleh Chouji kepada Shikamaru yang berada didepannya. Mobil Shikamaru berhasil ditabrak oleh Chouji dari belang dan membuat Shikamru terpntal jauh.

Setelah puas dengan Shikamaru, Chouji kembali dengan mobilnya menabrak mobil dengan seenaknya sendiri agar puas. Begitu pun juga Shikamaru yang semakin jauh dengan Chouji dia mengikuti nalurinya utnuk menabrak mobil lain demi kepuasaannya. Mereka berbuat begitu sampai jam pertemuan mereka tiba.

_Di Sisi Lain._

Sai dan Ino mencoba adrenalin yang berkaitan dengan ketinggian. Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke Flying Fox. Mereka menaiki sebuah lift yang berada dibelakang anak tangga yang menuju ke seluncuran kolam renang tersebut.

Sai yang siap dengan peralatan yang sudah menancap di tubuhnya itu. Dan tak lama kemudian dia menuju ke garis Start Flying Fox. Sai yang dari luar nampak kelihatan tenang – tenang saja, tetapi di dalam hatinya tersimpan rasa takut akan ketinggian yang luar biasa ini (padahal dia suka terhadap ketinggian). Entah kenapa permainan ini membuatnya menjadi ketakutan.

Di belakangnya ada sang kekasihnya yang menunggu gilirannya untuk meluncur, tetapi saat dia melihat Sai yang terlihat biasa – biasa saja dari luar. Ino merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Sai yang saat ini. Sai yang sudah tau sedari tadi diawasi terus sang Kekasihnya Ino itu, dia mencoba membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum tenang yang menandakan bahwa dia akan baik – baik saja hingga ke garis Finish wahan tersebut.

Dengan aba – aba dari sang petugasnya. Sai bersiap – siap dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Anda sudah siap ?" tanya sang pertugas kepada Sai yang pengamannya sudah di satukan dengan tali gantung yang ada di atasnya.

Sai hanya mengangguk menandakan bahwa dia sudah siap dengan apa yang dirasakan saat ini. Dan Tiga, Dua, Satu. **Wuss **Sai melaju dengan cepat di atas tanah yang ketinggiannya mencapai Empat meter lebih Seratus centimeter, dengan panjang tali yang lumayan jauh yaitu Sepuluh meter dari garis Start ke garis Finish.

Sai yang pertama kalinya naik wahana ini hanya bisa menutup mata menahan rasa takutnya terhadap ketinggian. Tetapi dia mencoba untuk membuka matanya kembali supaya tau apa yang ada di depannya. Entah kenapa dia sangat begitu takut. Hampir mencapai garis Finish. Tiba – tiba Sai memutar badannya ke belakang untuk melihat seberapa jauh dia sudah meluncur.

Dan ...

Tali pengaman yang menggantungkan Sai dengan tali di atasnya berputar membuat Sai kehilangan kendali. Tetapi oleh sang petugas yang sudah siap digaris Finish dengan sigap menangkap Sai yang berputar karena ulahnya. Akhirnya kaki Sai menancapkan ke tanah sebagai tanda dia sudah aman. Setelah itu tali pengaman yang dipakai Sai dilepas oleh sang petugas. Kemudian Sai melihat ke atas ke garis Start Flying Fox tersebut hanya melambaikan tangan bahwa dia selamat meskipun tadi sudah berputar – putar.

Sekarang waktunya giliran Ino si gadis Tomboy yang benar – benar kelihatan ketakutan melihat wahana yang akan dinikmatinya tersebut. Kemudian Ino melihat ke arah petugas yang telah siaga dengan tatapan cemas akan terjadi sesuatu. Petugas itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menandakan bahwa ini akan baik – baik saja dan berjalan dengan lancar. Ino hanya menghela napas yang sangat berat yang sudah ditahannya. Sebagai persiapan Ino menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan ditahannya selama Lima detik dan dikeluarkannya kembali melalui mulutnya.

Sang Petugas bertanya untuk menyakinkan sang perempuan Tomboy ini. "Apakah Anda sudah siap ?" tanya sang petugas kepada Ino yang terlihat cemas.

Tali pengaman Ino sudah di ikatkan dengan tali yang menghubungkan garis Start dan Finish wahana tersebut. Ino hanya mengangguk tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Petugas yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

Dengan aba – aba dari sang Petugas Tiga, Dua, Satu. **Wuss. ** Ino meluncur dengan cepat tidak kalah dengan sang kekasihnya yang sudah meluncur duluan. Dia sangat ketakutan tetapi dia mencoba untuk membuka matanya untuk merasa angin yang sudah menerima kehadirannya tersebut. Sai yang sedari tadi melihat kekasihnya tersebut dari bawah hanya bisa berdoa supaya dia selamat sampai garis Finish. Garis Finish sudah mendekati Ino dan Ino menyiapkan dirinya menerima kenyataan yang akan dialaminya.

**Hap ... **Tangkap sang Petugas yang sudah siap menerima kehadiran Ino. Ino hanya bisa mengeluarkan nafas lega. Tali pengaman yang mengaitkan Ino dengan tali yang menggantung sudah dilepaskan. Ino yang sudah melemas dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Sai yang sudah berada disamping kekasihnya tersebut. Petugas yang berada di Dua pasangan remaja itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku pasangan tersebut.

Ino jatuh kepelukan Sai, kemudian Sai mengucapkan sepatah – kata kepada Ino.

"Sudah tidak apa – apa, ini sudah berakhir" Sai membisikkan kata tersebut di telinga kiri gadis tersebut. Kemudian Sai memeluk erat tubuh sang gadis tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tak lupa dia memberikan sedikit kecupan di ubun – ubun gadis tersebut. Mereka berpelukan sudah selama durasi Satu lagu. Dan lagu tersebut berdurasi Lima Menit. Tak lama kemudian mereka pergi ke tempat yang sudah di tentukan.

**.**

**.**

Jam dinding yang cukup besar itu menunjukkan pukul setengah Empat dan setengah jam lagi jam itu akan menunjukkan pukul empat bahwa jam berkumpul mereka akan segera tiba. Banyak orang di wahana tersebut terlihat gembira dengan tempat rekreasi tersbut. Banyak diantaranya yang mengajak keluarganya berlibur, ada juga sepasang kekasih untuk meluangkan waktunya di wahana tersebut, dan ada pula seperti kelompok Naruto dan teman – temanya yang memilih berlibur sendiri tanpa diawasi oleh Orang Tua mereka. Dengan lagu yang diputar di wahana itu adalah Lagu yang cukup terkenal dengan judul Lagunya adalah Distance. Artis yang membawakan lagu itu adalah Long Shot Party.

**Tang ... Teng ... Teng ...**

Jam tersebut sudah menunjukkan pukul Empat. Tanda bahwa waktunya berkumpul kelompok Naruto itu sudah tiba. Semuanya bergegas menuju _Kandang _Kijang yang sudah ditentukan. Yang paling pertama sampai adalah Shino, Neji, Kiba dan Lee. Kemudian disusul oleh Naruto bersama Hinata, Shikamaru dengan Chouji, Sasuke dengan Sakura, dan yang terrakhir adalah Sai bersama Ino. Mereka datang dari arah berbeda – beda karena wahana yang mereka pilih juga berbeda – beda.

Kiba, Neji, Shino dan Lee datang dengan keadaan basah kuyub karena mereka tadi habis tercebur ke wahana Sepeda Air, Shikamaru dan Chouji kepala mereka terasa pusing karena mereka terlalu bersemangat dengan wahana Bom – Bom Car yang mereka nikmati. Naruto dan Hinata dengan pakaian renang menuju ke tempat berkumpul. Sasuke dan Sakura dengan saling bergandengan menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Sai dan Ino datang dari wahana Flying Fox dengan Ino yang di _gendong _Sai di belakang punggungnya, dan menempelkan kepala Ino ke punggung kekasihnya tersebut.

"Wah Kalian sudah sampai duluan ya ?" tanya Naruto kepada kawanan Kiba, Lee, Shino, dan Neji sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya untuk mengeluarkan butiran – butiran air yang menempel.

Mereka hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain karena bingung mau di jwab apa oleh mereka. Akhirnya Kiba pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hehe ... Tadi itu kita sedang bermain sepeda air, eh tiba – tiba kita tercebur karena kita balapan tadi disana" jawab Kiba panjang lebar sambil menjelaskan apa yang barusan dialami mereka.

Sontak teman – teman yang lainnya pun tertawa terbahak – bahak karena cerita Kiba. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Sasuke mereka memilih diam tidak ada tanggapan atas cerita temannya tersebut. Kemudian Lee menanyai Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sedari tadi diam membisu.

"Kalian kenapa dari tadi diam terus ?" tanya lee kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya bisa diam dan tak menjawab karena kepalanya terasa pusing akibat benturan – benturan mobil tadi. Teman – teman yang lainnya pun tampak bingung dengan tingkah Shikamaru dan Chouji tersebut. Kemudian mereka pun pergi ke toilet untuk berganti pakaian dan siap untuk pulang ke rumah masing – masing.

Setelah semuanya sudah berganti pakaian dan sudah berkemas – kemas mereka langsung menuju ke halte bis yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari pintu keluar wahana Kolam Renang yang sedang mereka masuki.

Sebelum mereka keluar dari wahana Kolam Renang. Mereka mengecek kembali barang bawaan yang mereka bawa. Brang kali ada barang yang tertinggal saat mereka bermain dan berganti di toilet.

Mereka keluar menuju sebuah pintu keluar. Sebelum keluar mereka masuk di tempat perbelanjaan. Disana banyak makanan, oleh – oleh dan lain – lainnya yang menarik dan bisa membuat hati menjadi puas.

Di perbelanjaan tersebut banyak yang menjual makanan Khas yang jarang mereka temukan di tempat asal mereka, ada juga yang menjual souvenir, Jimat keberuntungan, Jimat Kasih Sayang. Ada juga orang yang menjual alat – alat musik yang ukurannya paling besar dengan ciri – ciri tinggi sekitar Seratus Lima Puluh Lima centimeter dengan lebar yang hampir mencapai Satu Setengah meter.

Naruto dan Teman – temannya tidak mau ketinggalan. Mereka membeli barang yang menurut mereka bagus dan mempunyai daya tarik yang menarik. Setelah puas berkeliling di area perbelanjaan Oleh – oleh. Mereka langsung menuju ke pintu keluar yang letakknya berada di ujung jalan yang mereka lalui. Kemudian mereka menunggu Bis di Halte, dan menunggu bisnya datang. Setelah bis tujuan mereka datang mereka naik dan duduk dibangku yang kosong.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Enam Sore. Mereka harus sampai di rumah sebelum matahari benar – benar menghilang. Ini adalah pengalaman yang menyenangkan yang dialami Naruto dan teman – temannya meskipun banyak hal yang tidak dapat mereka bayangkan.

_**THE END**_

Begitulah kisah Naruto dan kawan – kawan semoga liburan nanti kalian bisa bersenang – senang seperti Kelompok Naruto. :D

Semoga Kehidupan kalian menyenangkan :D

**Wah akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2nya semoga tidak GaJe *readers: gaje banget malah!***

**Terima Kaih Buat teman saya yang nama Fan Fictionnya Anzu Qyuji.**

**Silahkan Tinggalkan Review Atau PM (Private Messaging) sebelum menutup cerita ini**

**Mohon maaf bila ada salah – salah kata**

**Sempatkan untuk me-Review :D **

**Semoga Kehidupan kalian menyenangkan :D**

**Ganbatte !**


End file.
